erbofsmosheryfandomcom-20200214-history
Theodore Bagwell
Theodore Bagwell, alongside Michael Scofield, Lincoln Burrows, and Fernando Sucre, battled the Alcatraz Escapees as a part of the Prison Breakers in Prison Breakers vs Alcatraz Escapees. He was portrayed by Sohinki. Information on the rapper Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell, played by Robert Knepper, is a fictional character from the American television series, Prison Break. Ever since his youth, T-Bag has been in and out of jail for crimes such as torturing animals, vandalism, first degree murder, and kidnapping. The character was introduced into the series as a rival prisoner to the protagonist, Michael Scofield at Fox River State Penitentiary. As the leader of a white supremacist group, T-Bag is one of the most villainous members of the Fox River Eight. In the second season, the character's storyline veers from the main plot as a separate subplot, and as the series progresses, more of the background story of the character is revealed, leading him to become a major villain of the series. In Season 5, T-Bag receives a letter indicating that Michael is still alive, and he reaches out to Michael's family to inform them. It is then revealed that T-Bag has a son by the name of David "Whip" Martin, who was one of the inmates involved in Michael's breakout from Ogygia Prison. Soon after meeting his father, Whip is shot and killed by agent A&W, who T-Bag later kills in revenge, sending him back to Fox River Prison. The character has also appeared as an antagonist in an episode of A&E's American drama series, Breakout Kings. Lyrics Theodore Bagwell is in teal, while Michael Scofield, Lincoln Burrows, and Fernando Sucre are in normal text. All four members of the group rapping together is in italics 'Verse 1:' So, the Anglins start to angle out their toy guns for the robbery Then attempt to cross the River, but their raft can't hold them properly And according to my tattoo plans, Frank will be stranded like his childhood And then West will be left on the rest of the chest with broken plans all piled up! Count me in on this thing Fish, I'll show these jerks my Sleight of Hand! It's not the first time I've seen dummies in cells who've failed to make a stand! Hold my pockets, and then I'll teach you how to Breakout like a man Why don't you wring out all your Birdmen and go fly back to Azkaban? You spent your life on a raft that just exceeded all its payload! You've got worse fucking breakout plans than Rafael Valadao! It's the End of the Tunnel, your death is certain and detected Now it seems that Allen's walls are much thicker than he expected! 'Verse 2:' Alright John Doe, I have to say, I'm quite impressed That all your secrets managed to screw up due to a Schweitzer Allen West! You got sunk like a Ball and Chain, and then swept out like a paper crane! I'm sick like Patoshik, spit out Pato-slick shit with a flow to send plans down a drain! But then even if you did survive, you whacks can't take your chances 'Cause try mixing with this supremacist and fall harder than Manche Sanchez! Now I'll drop you like a white sheet, leave you freaks to do the mopping Because that soap's the only type of thing you'll ever be worthy of dropping! Trivia *Along with his teammates, Bagwell is the second character to rap in one location but in multiple different areas, after the Alcatraz Escapees. *Along with his teammates, he is the first character to originate from an American television series. Category:Rapper Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Prison Breakers vs Alcatraz Escapees Category:Sohinki Category:ERBofSmoshery